Falling
by moms2398
Summary: Something refreshingly normal stops a fall...Clark/OC...mid-Season Three.
1. Meeting

**Falling**

_A/N: While I have been writing fanfiction for many, many years now, this is my first attempt at "Smallville". Please let me know how I've done. I do not own any of the characters, except my OC, and intend no copyright infringement._

_Set in mid-Season 3_

**Chapter One: Meeting**

Clark Kent was walking through the cavernous halls of Luthor Manor as he waited for his friend, Lex Luthor, to finish a meeting with some French businessmen. His keen hearing picked up the sound of glass breaking coming from a nearby room. His pace quickened and he heard a woman's voice: "Ow! Sonuvabitch!"

He turned the knob to the room, which was not locked, and opened the door to a steam-filled room with a towel-wrapped redhead kneeling next to a bubble-filled tub, gingerly picking up broken glass with one hand while one finger of the other hand was stuck in her mouth.

"Oh!" Surprised, Clark turned to look at the door frame. "Ah, are you okay?"

A feminine voice with a slight accent, responded. "Oh! Hallo! Nothing's hurt but my pride and one of Lex's wine glasses. Did ya hope to rescue me from some nefarious villain?"

He released the doorknob and rubbed his palm on his jeans. He smiled, embarrassed. "I – uh – I just heard a crash and a yell and came to see…" He heard footfalls near him and glanced toward the inside of the room.

Her head was barely at his chest level with her red hair piled on top of her head, with damp tendrils curling around her face and neck, her shoulders were pale with a light dusting of freckles but those freckles didn't extend downward to the towel that covered her from chest to knees. Her slender neck met a gently squared jaw that held full, pink lips below a straight, slightly freckled nose and pale blue eyes under arched eyebrows. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you for rescuing me."

"But, I – "

She touched his chest, lightly. "You meant to and it's the thought that counts, after all." She moved past him and headed down the hall.

"Wait!" he said. "I didn't get your name!"

She turned back and tilted her head with a smile. "I never make introductions unless I'm fully clothed. I'm sure we'll meet again. Properly, next time."

His full lips parted to show straight, white teeth as he watched her further down the hall and into a different room. His hand touched the damp spot on his T-shirt, where she'd touched him.

"Clark?"

Clark's smile dissolved and his eyes widened as he turned to look down the other direction and saw the curious look Lex's face. "Lex!" he glanced behind him again, then back to Lex.

"Is everything okay? I thought you were waiting in the study."

"I heard a noise," Clark responded.

Lex narrowed his eyes. "And?"

"I sorta met your guest."

Lex tilted his head. "Sort of?"

"She wouldn't introduce herself."

Lex smiled. "Ah. I'll guess that she was less than decent."

Clark looked over Lex's head, his smile broad, and he could feel the heat rise in his face. "She was in a towel. I think she broke a glass in your bathroom."

Lex chuckled. "I'll let the help know. Come on," he indicated back toward the study. "Let's get you something cold to drink."

Clark glanced behind him one more time, then followed Lex into the study.

Inside the study, Lex poured two glasses of water and handed one to Clark. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Clark," he said. "Is this a purely social call? Or was there something else?"

Clark drank from the glass, allowing the cold water to cool him down a degree or two. "Actually, I came to find out if you still had those Sharks skybox seats."

Lex nodded, his eyebrows brought together. "Of course. When do you want them?"

"My dad's birthday's coming up and I thought it might be fun for us to spend the day in Metropolis together. The game would be the perfect highlight."

"When?"

"Three weeks?"

Lex smiled. "They're yours. I will even throw in transportation, if you want."

Clark shook his head. "No. Part of the fun will be the time to talk in the truck on the way."

"On second thought, I take back the offer for the transportation," Lex smiled. "I like your idea better."

Clark grinned. "Thanks."

"I'll have the tickets for you on Tuesday." Lex moved toward the couch. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Clark glanced back at the hall and shook his head. "Nah. I'd better get home. Still have chores to do."

Lex nodded. "Well, come back anytime. Maybe next time I'll be able to introduce you to my guest."

Clark grinned. "I will."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888

Clark walked into the Talon, the local movie theatre turned coffee shop, and headed back toward the serving bar. As he passed the stairs that led up to the apartment above the theatre, he heard a yelp and a gasp. He turned at lightning speed and caught the woman who was falling, backward, from the stairs. Her red hair covered her face and a well-manicured hand reached up and pushed her hair from her face. When he saw who it was, he smiled, broadly, as her blue eyes widened.

"Now this is downright embarrassin'!" she laughed. She didn't make a move to leave his arms. "I swear," her lilting voice insisted. "I am _not_ this clumsy!"

He grinned. "I'm not objecting."

She laughed and reached up to place her hands on either side of his neck. "Nor am I, but I usually like to be introduced to a man before I find myself in his arms."

"If Clark will put you down," Lex's voice held humor. "I'll be more than happy to introduce you."

Clark looked up the stairs to see Lex and Lana standing there. Lex looked amused and Lana was frowning. He looked back down at the woman in his arms and she raised an eyebrow and smirked. Suddenly embarrassed, he dropped her legs and allowed her to slide down to the floor. When her feet touched down, she released his neck and allowed her hands to slide down his chest as she took a step back until they were finally at her sides.

"Clark, this is my friend Merida McConnell. Meri, this is Clark Kent."

She offered her hand. "Mr. Kent."

He took her small hand into his. "Ms. McConnell," he responded with equal formality.

She laughed. "Meri."

He grinned. "Clark."

Without removing her hand, she said. "Lex and Lana were showing me around the Talon. We were comin' from upstairs when I'm afraid my feet got tangled on themselves and down I went. Thank the Saints you were there to catch me! I might've taken out one of Lana's less aware patrons."

Clark smiled. Then he looked back up the stairs and caught Lana's frown, though her eyes weren't focused on him. He slowly released Merida's hand.

She looked from him to Lana and raised an eyebrow, but her smile didn't waiver. Instead, she stepped forward and reached up the stairs toward Lana. "Lana, come show me the kitchen. Let's see if I can make it through _that_ part of the tour without makin' an ass of myself."

Lana's face relaxed into a slight smile and she took Merida's hand, coming off the stairs and guiding the bubbly redhead into the back.

"Your friend?" Clark asked Lex.

Lex smiled. "Yes, Clark. She has sworn that we would never date. Apparently, I dated too many of her friends in school."

Clark looked at his friend with raised eyebrows. "Really?"

Lex nodded. "Well, you have to realize, our parents were in the same circles and we attended neighboring boarding schools for a while, so whenever there was a dance, her school and mine got together – small dating pools. Then, when we were on breaks from school, we would see each other at parties our parents would have." He shrugged. "She's like a cousin to me, Clark."

Clark smile widened. "Great."

Lex chuckled as they sat down. "She's only here for a couple of weeks between semesters at Met U. Don't get too attached."

"What?" Clark could feel the heat rising in his face and he shook his head, frowning. "No. Of course, not!"

At that moment, Lana and Meri emerged from the kitchen, laughing. Lana directed her guest to behind the counter and started showing her how to pull coffee. Lex watched Clark watching them with interest and smiled, knowingly, behind his coffee cup.


	2. Formalities

**Chapter Two: Formalities**

Clark was working on the family tractor in front of the barn when a baby blue and white '58 Corvette with white wall tires pulled into the drive and up to the barn. Wiping his hands on a rag, he stood, as the door opened.

A high-heeled, red, stiletto touched down into the dirt driveway. It was followed by a leg clad in black denim and, then another, until Merida McConnell finally emerged with a form-fitting, V-neck, black and red tank top.

Clark's smile was wide as she smiled her greeting. "Good mornin', Mr. Kent."

"Good morning, Miss McConnell," he looked at her feet. "Did you know you were coming to a farm?"

Her eyebrows rose then drew together in a frown. "Yes, why?" She wobbled as the heel of one of her shoes sank into the dirt.

"Those are ridiculous shoes for a farm."

She pulled her heel out of the dirt and put a hand on her hip, frowning. "Yes, well, I thought the driveway would be paved." Then she grinned, a small closed-mouthed grin, with a raised eyebrow. "And I was trying to balance the scales."

His eyebrows rose. "The scales?"

"Well," she pinked slightly. "You're just so tall!"

He chuckled. "I _have_ seen you in your bare feet."

Her smiled turned demure. "You've seen me in my bare - almost - everything."

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. He reddened and looked down, then realizing that his eyes were focusing on the point of her V-neck , he looked back up, quickly.

She laughed. "Sorry; that was a bit wicked of me."

He swallowed, rubbing his hand on the hip of his jeans, nervously. "So what brings you out to our non-paved road?"

She wobbled again and pulled the offending heel out of the dirt again, giving him the impression that she was trying very hard to balance completely on her toes. "Well, as much as I love seeing you, again," Meri took her turn looking him up and down, enjoying his oil-smudged, white T-shirt and blue jeans, with very sensible work boots. "I actually came to speak to Ms. Martha Kent. Lex and Lana tell me that she is the best baker in the county."

Clark smiled, proudly, straightening. "She is." He turned back to her to see her wobble yet again as she again pulled a heel out of the dirt. Then he crossed his arms and grinned at her with his eyebrows raised. "How do you plan to get to the house?"

Her mouth opened slightly and her eyes narrowed. "You are evil!" She poked a finger into his chest. "I'll manage, thank you very much." She took a wobbly step to pass him, trying very hard to keep her heels from sinking into the ground.

Shaking his head with a chuckle, he threw the rag at the tractor and stepped to her. "Here. Let me," he said.

She looked grateful for a second as she started to reach for his arm. But instead of giving her an arm to lean on, he impulsively, swept her up into his arms like she was light as a feather.

"Oh!" She gasped and, as she had at the Talon, her arms went up to circle his neck as he began to walk. When she caught her breath, she murmured. "I guess the shoes weren't too ridiculous after all."

He looked down at her as they entered the gate. "No?"

Her cheeks grew pink again. "Would you be carrying me to your doorstep if I were wearing boots?" She noticed that, though the walkway from the gate to the house was paved, he wasn't setting her down.

He grinned. "Probably not."

"Then, from my perspective, the shoes were a great idea."

He chuckled and gently released her legs. She slid down the length of his body, still holding onto his neck until her feet touched down on the step above where he stood.

Martha Kent opened the front door to find a redhead with her arms around her son's neck and Clark's hands on her waist. They were looking at each other more intimately than she was comfortable with. "Clark?" she asked, frowning.

Clark looked up and the woman's hands slowly left his neck, touching his chest before she turned. "Mom, this is Merida McConnell. She's come to see you." He smiled, oblivious to his mother's reaction.

Martha's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "Me? Really?"

Meri turned and smiled. "Yes, Ma'am. I was told you're the person to see for baked goods around here." She ascended the stairs. "I'm planning a small party at the Luthor Mansion next Saturday and I need cakes and cookies and the like."

Martha looked back at Clark, who was watching them with a smile, and narrowed her eyes at him. Then she smiled at Meri. "Why don't we go inside and talk?"

Meri turned and smiled back at Clark. "Thanks for the ride, Mr. Kent."

Clark's smile widened. "Anytime, Miss McConnell."

Her eyebrows rose over dancing eyes and she bit her lip as she smiled. Then she turned back to Martha, just as Martha erased the frown from her face. Together, they walked into the house.

When Clark turned to return to the tractor, he saw his father leaning against it with a wry grin on his face.

"Who was that, son?" Jonathan Kent asked when his son neared the tractor.

"Meri McConnell. She's a friend of Lex's."

"Remarkable recuperation."

Clark frowned, curious. "What?"

"Whatever was wrong with her legs," Jonathon grinned.

Clark warmed. "She wore the wrong shoes for the dirt drive and was in danger of tripping over her shoes, so I carried her to the porch. That's all."

"I'm sure it doesn't hurt that she's very pretty."

Clark glanced back at the house, smiling. "Oh? I hadn't noticed."

"Yeah, okay." Jonathan chuckled and threw the rag at his son. "This tractor's not going to fix itself. Get back to work."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

Clark carried a platter of baked goods into the Luthor Manor. He entered the study to find Lex sitting at his desk. "Hey, Lex," Clark smiled. "My mom sent these samples for Merida."

Lex smiled and stood. "Put them on the table. I'll call her."

Within moments, Meri walked in wearing a diaphanous blue-green sun dress that touched her knees and left her shoulders bare. Clark smiled when he noticed that she was wearing high heels again, this time sandals. Her hair was completely down and flowing around her shoulders, held back from her face by a pair of sunglasses perched on the top of her head.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," she smiled.

"Good afternoon, Miss McConnell," Clark smiled, widely.

"How are you on this beautiful spring day, Mr. Kent?" her smile was gentler, more demure.

Lex frowned, looking from one to the other. "Why so formal?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

Meri didn't bat an eye. "Defense mechanism." Without pausing to acknowledge either of the men's confused looks, she pointed at the platter. "Are these the samples?"

"Yes. My mom says to write down which ones you want and the quantities and she'll deliver them Saturday morning."

Lex smiled. "Well, I'll leave you two to your work-"

"No!" She blurted and quickly recovered, with a nervous smile. "Now, Lex, you can't expect me to taste all of these by myself. Stay; the three of us can brainstorm." She sat down in the chair, leaving the couch for the men.

Lex looked at Clark with a curious frown, then shrugged and sat down across from her. Clark followed suit, then removed the covers of the platters.

Lex and Clark exchanged grins when Meri gushed. "Oooh!" She looked at them. "What? I'm easy to please. There's enough chocolate on this tray to keep me happy for years. Which one do you want to try, Lex?"

"What do you recommend, Clark?" Lex deferred with a sidelong smile in Meri's direction.

Clark began describing the various samples, adding his editorials to each description. Meri and Lex each chose one and the selection process began.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

Clark carried the empty platter and the list of Meri's selections out to his truck with Meri walking next to him, quietly. Clark glanced over at her while they walked, waiting for her to be the bubbly person she'd been up to this point. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore and had to break the silence.

"Do you always wear heels?" he asked.

Meri looked down at her feet and smiled fully. "If you were all of five foot, three inches tall, you'd wear heels, too."

Clark's eyebrows rose and he looked down at her, amused. "You're only 5-3?"

"I know; that's like a foot shorter than you."

"Exactly," his smile widened. "No wonder! I didn't realize you were that..."

"Short?"

"Well..." His eyebrows did a nervous dance over a grimace, not wanting to offend her.

"I guess you were paying more attention to other things when you saw me in my bare feet," she grinned.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Hey, I turned away when I saw that you were in a towel!" He defended.

She grinned up at him. "And I appreciate your good manners. I wish I could say I'd do the same if our roles were reversed."

Clark looked surprised by this admission. He put the things he carried in his truck, then turned to her, curiosity written across his face. "What did you mean in there about using formality as a 'defense mechanism'?"

"Did I say that?" She deflected with an attempt at innocence on her face.

He stepped closer to her. "You did."

She bit her lip, looking at the button of his shirt for a moment. "I guess I did."

He waited, looking down at her.

She looked up at his face. "What?" she asked, as if she'd forgotten the question.

His eyebrows rose. "What did you mean?"

"What do you think I meant?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

She warmed under the intensity of his gaze. She took a deep breath and reached out to touch the button she had been looking at. She bit her lip for a second, then, clearing her throat, she spoke. "You are very attractive, Clark. A girl could easily fall for those big blue eyes and magnificent smile. And I've been burned enough to know that I should get to know someone before I fall for him."

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her sidelong. "So calling me 'Mr. Kent' reminds you to get to know me better?"

She looked up, relief on her face for a mere instant, then she noticed how close they were. "Exactly," she said, softly. "Mr. Kent," she added in a whisper, looking at his mouth.

Clark smiled widely which brought her eyes up to meet his. "I think it's a great idea," he said.

"What's that?" Meri frowned, confused.

Clark touched her arm, incredibly close to her. "Getting to know each other better. Why don't you come to dinner tonight?"

She blinked. "Tonight? Your mother won't object to a dinner guest on such short notice?"

"Not at all. Come by my house around 7?"

She swallowed and took a step back in an effort to clear her head. She took a deep breath, his scent still filling her nose, making her feel high, and tilted her head to look at him, thoughtfully.

"Just a casual dinner and talking. Getting to know each other," Clark insisted. "No pressure. You can keep calling me 'Mr. Kent', if you want."

She studied him through narrowed eyes for a moment more, then nodded with a small smile. "Okay."

His smile was broad when she agreed. "Great! See you then!" He climbed into the truck, started the engine, and rolled down the window. "And, Meri..."

"Yes, Clark?" She tilted her head, curious.

"No heels."

Meri threw her head back and laughed. "Fine. No heels."


	3. Saved

**Chapter Three: Saved**

Merida McConnell walked up to the Kent family's front door and knocked. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as the door opened to a tall, blond man. "Hello, my name is Merida McConnell. Clark invited me?"

The man at the door smiled at her. " Pleased to meet you, Miss McConnell. I'm Clark's father, Jonathan Kent."

"Well, I can see where he gets his height, then, Mr. Kent," she joked, nervously.

Jonathan's face did something Meri could not identify, but he maintained his closed-mouth smile. "Clark is in the barn."

She looked back at the barn, confused. "Is he coming to dinner?"

Jonathan laughed. "He's waiting in the barn _with_ dinner, for the two of you."

Her eyes widened. "Really?" She frowned. "Are you okay with that?"

He frowned. "Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

"What? Oh! No! I just..." She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair. She regained her composure. "No, Mr. Kent. I guess I just wasn't expecting the barn. I'm fine now." She pointed her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the barn and nodded. "I'll just head to the barn. Thank you. Nice to meet you. Please say hello to Mrs. Kent for me. "

Jonathan Kent smiled as he closed the door and turned to his wife, who was standing at the butcher block island, looking at him reproachfully. His eyes danced. "What?"

"That was not nice. She seems like a very nice girl."

He nodded, looking out the window toward the barn. "I hope so."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888

"Clark?"

"Up here!"

Meri looked up to see Clark standing in the loft, leaning on the rail, looking down on her. He wore his usual blue jeans but he'd changed his shirt from the earlier plaid to a solid, deep blue, button-down, long sleeve shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to mid-forearm. "I see you listened about the shoes."

She was also dressed in jeans, dark washed and tight fitting. Her blouse was also a button-down, but short sleeved and emerald green. Her boots were western style, black with tan stitching. She lifted a foot to show him. "Yep! Boots."

"Come on up."

She could hear the music playing softly as she climbed the stairs to the loft to find a table in front of a couch set with plates, food and a single lamp that lent a soft glow to the loft. She paused at the top of the stairs, blinking with the sight. "Wow."

He smiled, rubbing the palms of his hands on the sides of his jeans. "You like it?"

"Very much, Mr. Kent."

He smiled widely. "Then, here, have a seat." After she sat where he indicated, he rounded the table and sat next to her. "Hungry?"

She nodded. "Although as much as I ate this afternoon, I'm surprised. Maybe nerves burn calories."

His eyebrows rose and he paused, reaching for the pitcher of lemonade. "Nerves?" he looked at her.

She sighed and dropped her head slightly. "Damn, I wish that filter worked better, sometimes!"

"Filter?"

"You know the one that keeps you from saying the first thing that comes to your mind?" She handed him her glass with a rueful smile. "Mine only works part of the time.".

He frowned for a moment, then relaxed into a smile, again. "That should make it easy to get to know you better, then."

She nodded, sipping the lemonade he'd handed her. "Oh, that's good!" She put the glass down. "Okay." She held her hands apart, facing upward to mimic her words. "Here am I, the open book. Ask away."

"How did you meet Lex?" He asked as he served her food.

"Our parents were in the same social circles. We were at neighboring boarding schools. Of course he was a few grades ahead of me and simply brilliant. He was bred to be a business man. I was bred to be a businessman's wife," her grin was wry. "My father never thought I had the ability to take over his business interests, but if I hadn't had the brains for it, when he died, companies like LuthorCorp would have taken over and I'd have been left with nothing." She took a bite of the food and nodded her approval as she chewed.

Clark frowned. "Your dad's dead?"

She looked down at her plate, with her fork poised mid-air. "Both my parents died in an auto accident when I was 15." She gave a miserable half-smile. "I'm sure you can imagine what a great beginning to freshman year that was, huh?"

Clark's blue eyes conveyed concern. He reached out and touched her left hand, on the table next to her plate.

Meri gave an appreciative half-smile. Then she put her fork down and took a drink of lemonade. She looked down and then back up at him, blinking. "So, what else do you want to know?"

"Do you like the food?" He grinned, but his eyes gave away a bit of nervousness.

She smiled. "I love spaghetti. The sauce is fantastic with just the right amount if parmesean and basil. Delicious." She took another bite and as she swallowed, she narrowed her eyes. "I thought I came to get to know you better. So far I've only talked about me."

Clark eyebrows knitted together, appearing uncertain. "Oh...uh...what do you want to know?"

She took another bite and chewed thoughtfully. She took so long, Clark started to grow concerned. Finally, she took a sip of lemonade and swallowed. "Clark Kent," she leaned toward him. "I want to know all your deep, dark secrets, like" the corner of her mouth curled up. "What is your favorite color?"

Relieved, he laughed. "Red or blue."

She smiled. "Mine's blue. Favorite holiday?"

"Independence Day."

"Thanksgiving. Favorite season?"

"Summer. You?"

"Spring. Favorite subject in school?"

He grinned. "Gym."

Meri laughed. "Of course. Mine was chior."

Clark's eyebrows rose. "You sing?"

She grinned. "Not well. Mostly in the car these days."

He grinned. "Remind me to get a ride from you, sometime."

Meri laughed. "You may want to get off at the first stop, if you do."

They ate and talked more about likes and dislikes until the meal was finished. Then she stood and walked over to the large telescope pointing out of the loft to the sky. "I see something we have in common. Astronomy." She looked into the eyepiece.

He stood and went to stand next to her, looking out the open half of the loft door. "I've always been interested in space."

She straightened. "I love the constancy. No matter what, Orion and Ursa Major will always be there. It's comforting."

He smiled. "I hadn't thought of it that way. But you're right."

She walked to the loft door and looked out. "This place, your home, is so beautiful. So restful. It must be a comfort if whenever you leave to know you can come back here. Between boarding schools and multinational boardrooms, I never really had that. Still don't."

He moved to her side again and looked down at her. "Well, you're welcome to use my loft anytime you need to."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Clark, that's very generous of you."

He grinned and put his right hand in his front jeans pocket. "You're welcome."

She turned to him, leaning against the bottom half of the loft door, with her elbows resting on the door. "You look nervous, Mr. Kent."

He frowned. "We're back to formal?"

She dropped her head, chuckling and shaking her head. "Okay; you got me. It's Claarrr!" She went to straighten and the door moved outward, causing her to fall backward, out of the second story loft.

At lightning speed, he reached out for her and grabbed her one of her flailing arms, pulling her back in, hard against her chest.

She clenched his shirt in both her hands, holding tight, shaking.

He held her close, his hands open wide, firmly spanning her back. "Are you okay?" He asked behind her ear.

She took a deep shaky voice and nodded. "Yeah." She breathed. "That was close..."

He rubbed her back, frowning at the offending door. "I don't know what happened. I've leaned on that door all my life and that's the first time it ever opened on its own."

She looked up with a half-smile that didn't reach her eyes. "So it isn't a standard move to get the girl in your arms?"

He looked down at her and smiled at her bravery. "No, definitely not. But now that you mention it, sounds like a good idea."

She gasped a short laugh and buried her face in his chest, finally relaxing her grip on his shirt. When she straightened, she tried to smooth out the wrinkles her grasp had caused in his shirt. Then she looked up at him, looking down at her. She moved up onto her toes and reached to kiss his cheek, but got the corner of his mouth instead. She pulled back then and looked at him. "Thank you," she whispered.

He examined her face for a moment, then lowered his to touch his lips, softly, to hers.

Her hands moved up to circle his neck and her lips parted slightly under the merest pressure of his lips on hers. Their kiss deepened and his hands pulled her closer again, holding her firmly.

After what seemed like an eternity, she pulled back, dipping her head to his chest again as he straightened. He moved his hands down to her waist and she stepped back, looking up at him, licking her bottom lip. Her chest rose and fell with a deep breath.

He frowned, concerned. "Meri?"

She cleared her throat and nodded, taking another step back. "Ah..." she smiled, equally nervous, and looked up at him. "Been thinking about that from the moment I met you."

He grinned crookedly, raising his eyebrows, tipping his chin down. "The moment? While in your towel?"

She snorted and put her hand to her mouth, her eyes dancing. Laughter bubbled out from behind her hand and she turned pink. "Well, that doesn't really count. We didn't meet, then. We _met_ at the Talon right after the _first_ time you caught me."

His smile widened and he stepped closer to her, taking her by the shoulders. "Are you really okay?" His chin dipped, eyebrows drew together and eyes were slightly narrowed as they searched her face.

She was touched by the concern in his eyes and she smiled, softly. "Yes, Clark. Really, I am. Just, in touch with my very real fear of falling from great heights."

He nodded, looking behind her. "I'm sorry about that door."

She shook her head, touching his chest again. "It's not anything you have to apologize for...unless you planned it...to get me in your arms..."

He shook his head and put his hands over hers. "I already know how to get you in my arms." His grin spread slowly.

She tilted her head as she looked up at him, frowning her curiosity.

He grinned with a shrug. "Wait for you at the bottom of the stairs or have you wear heels on a dirt road."

She snatched her right hand from his grasp and lightly hit his chest with it. "You!" She scolded. Chuckling, he turned away from him then and walked back toward the couch. "I do have to ask one more thing, though, Clark."

"Sure."

"I may a little late asking this, but," She took a deep breath and plunged in. "Lana Lang didn't seem to like seeing me in your arms back at the Talon. Lex tells me there is history there, but wouldn't go into detail - as is proper, he told me to ask you."

Clark frowned and put his hands in his pockets, turning away. "We have history, but I blew it and that's all it is, now: history. We're just working on being friends now."

She moved closer to him, then and touched his back, wordlessly. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back.

He covered her hands on his abs and they stood that way for a long moment. Then he moved her hands and turned around to face her. His wide blue eyes searched her face for a moment, uncertainty etched in his brow.

She smiled, sadly. "Our pasts make us who we are. We either learn from our mistakes and they make us better people, or we wallow in those errors, ignore them and repeat them. I told you that I've been hurt in the past, too. Because I tend to leap before I look." She chuckled then. "Although I can say I've never leapt backwards before you."

Relieved, he smiled. "We'll take it slow, then."

She nodded. "Make sure we really know each other before we take it too far."

He took a deep breath. "Yeah."

She touched his chest and reached up on her toes as he dipped his head toward her. She kissed the corner of his mouth, on purpose this time, then withdrew to wrap her arms around him and rest her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her head. They stood like that way with the soft music playing "Time After Time" in the background.

After what seemed like an eternity, she withdrew and smiled up at him. "I should get going."

He nodded. He took her hand and walked down the stairs with her and out of the barn to her car. He opened the door for her and she turned to face him. "I had a beautiful evening, Clark. Thank you for inviting me."

Clark smiled a closed-mouth smile with slightly hooded eyes. "I'm glad you came." He leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek. When he withdrew, she touched his cheek and rose to press her lips to his. It was a chaste kiss, but it lingered. When they parted, she turned and got into her car. He shoved his hands into his front pockets and returned to the barn to clean up.

Martha and Jonathan were in the kitchen when Clark came in with the dirty dishes. The parents exchanged looks and Martha asked. "How did it go?"

Clark turned to look at her, glancing up over to his dad before speaking. "Good. I really like her."

Martha smiled. "She seems nice."

Clark frowned. "I just can't help wonder if I'm being fair to her. Should I even be thinking about starting another relationship if I can't be completely honest with her from the beginning? She said she's been hurt before because she didn't know someone as well as she thought she did."

Martha reached out and touched her son's forearm. "Just take it slow and see where it goes."

Jonathan frowned. "The truth is, Clark, nobody ever knows what the future holds. We never know if a relationship will work when it first starts, but if we don't take the first step, we may miss the chance for true happiness."

Clark pressed his lips together. "I know, but how many people have to go into a relationship knowing they can't be honest?" He didn't wait for the answer that he knew his parents didn't have. Instead, he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.


	4. Landing in Real Time

**Chapter Four: Landing in Real Time**

Lex Luthor walked into the informal dining room to find Meri reading the financial pages of _The Daily Planet_ as she ate scrambled eggs and bacon. He grinned and walked to the buffet to pour himself a cup of coffee. "Anything interesting?"

Meri reached for a slice of bacon with her well-manicured fingers and raised it to her mouth. "Seems LuthorCorp is in negotiations to take over management of McConnell Canning in Metropolis." She took a small bite of the bacon and chewed thoughtfully. "Seems that speculation over a possible takeover has caused McConnell stock to take a ten point drop. On the other hand, the news hasn't helped, or hurt, LuthorCorp stock at all, oddly enough."

Lex grinned. "Some fluctuation is to be expected. I told you that, in the end, the business arrangement we've brokered will be very profitable for both our companies."

She smiled, chewing thoughtfully. "Midas," she said with a slightly accusatory tone.

Grinning, Lex sipped his coffee. "I missed your razor wit at dinner last night. Big date?"

Meri's smile was guarded. "A date."

Lex sat at the table, placing his cup on the table in front of him, examining it as he spoke. "Isn't Clark Kent a little young for your tastes?" At the end of the question, he leveled a look at her.

Meri put the paper down and returned a cool look to Lex. "I know, I've always gone for older men, but," she shrugged. "What has it gotten me in the past? Hell, the last one turned out to be a corporate spy for Queen Industries. I figured I might be better off with someone my own age. Besides, you have to admit Clark's not a bad looking and he's a really nice guy."

Lex leaned forward and placed his forearms on the table. "Your own age? Merida, how old do you think Clark is?" he asked apparently perplexed.

She shook her head, bewildered. "I didn't include that in his application." She shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

Lex shrugged. "Maybe not. Depends. You have always had a rather pristine set of morals, though. Part of the reason, I believe, you wouldn't date me when I asked."

"I wouldn't date you, Lex, because you have a habit of discarding women rather abruptly when you've gotten what you wanted from them. I am no notch on a bedpost." Meri frowned and leaned forward. "What does that have to do with age, Lex?"

"He's seventeen."

Her jaw dropped open. She shook her head and stood. "What?" She ran her hand through her hair. Then shook her head again. "What are you doing being friends with a teenager?! You weren't friends with teenagers when you _were_ a teenager!"

Lex's lips curled up on one side. "That may be, nonetheless, he save my life a couple years ago. Since then, we've become as close as brothers."

Meri laughed outloud then. "Oh, come now, Lex! You'd never even consider allowing me to date your brother," she turned back to him with her hands on her hips. "Unless you were done with me."

Lex's eye widened and he stood. "Wow, Merida. That was brutal."

"But honest." She responded, matter-of-factly.

Lex smiled. "Maybe," he looked into his cup. "But in the case of Clark, I only want what's best for him," he placed his coffee cup on the table. "In this case, underage or not, that might be you."

Meri frowned. She shook her head and stalked out of the room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888

Clark arrived home to see Meri's car in front of the barn. He smiled and walked into the barn. "Meri?" He called and walked, quickly, up the stairs. Meri was sitting on his desk chair, looking out the half open loft door. He frowned as he tossed his backpack onto the couch.

She turned to look at the backpack and shook her head with a scoff.

"Meri?"

"How old are you, Clark?"

Clark frowned. "Seventeen, why?"

"Dammit, Lex," she sighed. She rubbed her forehead and then, she raised her voice to clarify: "And I'll bet you're still in high school."

"Yeah." He frowned and approached her. "Meri, what's going on?"

She jumped to her feet, then and circled around to the other side of the couch from him. "At least tell me that you're a senior."

He shook his head, bewildered. "Junior. Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Meri put her hands on her hips. "Do you have any idea what your mother would do if she found out that her seventeen year old son was in the loft kissing a twenty-two year college senior?!" She shook her head, fiercely, sending her red hair tumbling around her shoulders.

Clark's eyebrows rose and he smiled. "Twenty-two?"

"She'd kill me, that's what she'd do. And she'd be right to." Meri ran her hand through her hair. "I knew I should have kept calling you Mr. Kent."

He pointed at her, tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, still grinning. "You're twenty-two?"

She paused and looked at him. Her mouth opened and snapped shut. She frowned at him, then fought the smile that crept to her lips. "Will ya stop lookin' so damned pleased with yourself?"

He shrugged, still smiling. "You have to admit, it's pretty cool from my perspective."

She placed her hand on her forehead and groaned. After a moment, she smiled despite herself. "Yes. I imagine so." She crossed her arms and leaned on the couch, raising herself to sit on the back.

He straightened and walked around the couch. He placed a hand on her arm, followed it down to take her hand, and looked down at her, more serious, now. "Meri, I didn't think to ask your age or tell you mine. Lex told me you were on break from MetU, so maybe I should have."

She smiled up at him, unhappily. "Well, I would have never guessed it. I mean, there's nothing about you that screams teenager."

His eyebrows rose and he smiled again. "Really?"

"Well, look at you. You're tall and," she shook her head. "You certainly don't have a boyish physique." She stood and stepped away from him, withdrawing her hand from his. "And you seem more mature at this age than Lex was at twenty!"

His eyebrows reached his hairline at this news. "Really?"

She shook her head, ruefully. "This is just my luck. I finally meet a good guy and he's jailbait!"

Clark frowned at this. His long legs took him to her in a split second and he took her by the shoulders. "Meri, I-"

Her eyes were moist when she looked up at him. "As much as I said we should take it slow, I still moved faster than a speeding bullet, Clark. The first time those blue eyes studied the doorframe instead of me in my towel; I wanted you to really see me. The first time you caught me, I just wanted to stay in your arms. When you saved me from falling out of the barn, I knew I had already fallen for you." She touched his chest and sighed deeply. "But my sense of what's right and what's wrong won't let this continue."

He pressed his lips together and nodded.

She reached up, moving her hand to the back of his neck. He lowered his head and kissed her softly and slowly. She sighed into his kiss, grasping his shirt in the hand that lay on his chest between them. Then, her hand relaxed and pushed against him, breaking the kiss. She dipped her head, then looked up again at him.

"Do me a favor, Mr. Kent," she whispered. "Call me after graduation."

He looked at her through hooded eyes and let a very small smile touch his lips, slightly. "Absolutely." The knuckles of his partially closed hand, brushed her cheek.

She took his hand in hers, kissed the palm, then sniffed back tears. "Bye, Clark." Then she quickly walked down the steps from the loft and out of the barn, without looking back

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888

Clark and Martha arrived at the Luthor Manor on Saturday morning with the baked goods that had been ordered for the party.

"Mrs. Kent, Clark," Lex smiled. "Thank you for the delivery. You can leave the platters on the pool table; my staff will get them set up in the atrium."

Martha smiled and moved to set her platter on the pool table. Clark paused.

"Where's Meri?"

Lex shrugged his face, then frowned. "Merida returned to Metropolis yesterday. Actually, the timing couldn't be worse. This party was supposed to celebrate a business venture between our companies. She was supposed to be the hostess. But now..." he held up his hands as if to illustrate how empty they were.

Clark nodded. "I see."

Lex smiled, ruefully. "I know you do, Clark. For what it's worth, I think you two would have been good for each other." He looked chagrinned. "I told Merida that."

Clark nodded, frowning, then moved to put his platter down.

When they walked out of the mansion, Martha looked up to her son. "Are you alright?"

Clark nodded. "Yeah." He took a deep breath and kind of shrugged. "In a way, it's kind of refreshing to break up with someone because of something normal, like age difference."

As they approached the truck, Martha smiled and took his arm. "She's right, though," she grinned up at him. He opened the door for her. "If I had known she was twenty-two and kissing my son, I probably would have killed her. Or at least yelled a lot." She smiled with an understanding smile and raised eyebrows.

Clark looked down at his mother and chuckled. He closed her door, then walked to the driver's side. As he climbed in, he smiled. "Well, she _did_ say to call her after graduation…" He pulled the truck out of the Luthor driveway.

"Clark!" Martha scolded.

His smile widened as they headed for home.


End file.
